Letters from my Frying Pan to You
by SakuraAddiction13
Summary: Hi everyone, Send in your letters and maybe any yaoi pictures of my fellow nations you might have xD If its any of my fellow nations that finally decided to come to me... I expect pictures  and videos  if you want me to help with your love! - Hungary
1. Hello

Hello everyone,

This is Elizaveta Hédeváry, also known as Hungary. Roderich said I should stop terrorizing the other nations by trying to get them together or taking pictures of them, so he took my camera away until "further notice" (thankfully he doesn't know about the surveillance cameras I have at the others houses… hehe) Anyways, I decided to try this out, so send me letters.

Also if you happen to have any information, pictures, or just gossip about any of the other nations… feel free to tell me! My camera's don't catch everything sometimes (sadly).

-Hungary

P.S: If you dare tell about my other cameras Francis… you will be meeting my frying pan sooner than you think!

P.P.S: Gilbert…..STOP BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Joining the bandwagon for these "Letters to..." thing. My friend actually encouraged me to start one for Hungary, despite the fact i started one for Spain and Romano. She says i have to do one for Hungary considering i'm so much like her... and the fact she's my current cosplay project i'm starting to work on...<strong>


	2. Azerbajin

Hi Hungary!

How's you? Listen/Read, I got me some Yaoi pics I took with my camera! Who knew that Little Italy's curl made him go all Yaoi...well Germany knows now ;D Sweet Italy all grown up...

From Azerbajin

P.S: Got a spare frying pan? I need to beat up France again.

P.P.S: See you at the next meeting!

* * *

><p>Hey Azerbajin!<p>

I'm good, though annoyed at Gil since he broke into my house... Again! He's passes out now since I seem to have hit him to hard with my frying pan... Oh well he deserved it~

Send me the pictures! That way I can add them to my "GerIta" file, with all the other pictures/videos I've managed to get of them.

Little Italy has grown up so fast... I remember when he used to be here, and Roderich though he was a girl making him wear some of my old dresses. Maybe I should convince to wear one again, I'm sure Germany would like that!

Nice to hear from you,

Hungary

P.S. I put one of my extra ones in the letter, hope it turns out to be useful!

P.P.S. See you then!


	3. Ayame I

Hi Hungary~

I'm here with a request!

Okay, ready ?

So, a little birdie ( that i SWEAR is not Gilbird or Pier) told me that America's kids were just DIEING to meet Iggy, so do you think you have any pics for them? Something innocent, please for the sake of the younger ones. Or maybe you could manipulate Arthur into going to America's house? Employ the use of Japan if you have to!

Ayame

* * *

><p>Hi there Ayame,<p>

Well... almost all of the pictures i have are not child appropriate. I don't think they would want to see their father doing some of those things with England...

Alfred and Arthur would kill me if i showed his kids that. But don't worry! I'll ask Kiku to help me get England to America's house. I'm sure some of the footage in my special room will come in handy for some bribing, if i have to resort to that...

Hungary


	4. New Jersey

Dear Miss Hungary

My Name is Trenton also known as New Jersey. It's the first time I have written to a nation. What's it like being a nation? Also have you seen Russia lately? He ran of after my boss Govenor Cristie beat him for telling me that I was asking to be raped in the sixties by France.

Speaking of France your cameras are the least of his worries because his balls and dick was shot to hell by my good friend from Switzerland, she's Vash's long lost niece/sister (DNA tests confirmed the relation though she doesn't how she is related but she has lived with him along time). She shot France and Arthur for Running naked across her lawn naked last night. During the ambulance ride France's balls fell off.

Also I heard that Greece and Japan had been getting hot and heavy in bed each night, and that Arthur has the hots for my dad. Also Spain got Romano pregnant but that is just a rumor for now. Also I heard from Paris who heard from Prussia that Belarus has raped Russia again. I sent you porn pics of China and Hong Kong.

Sincerely Trenton Jones

P.S My pet Devil Fluffy seys Hi.

* * *

><p>Dear Trenton,<p>

Wow, that's a lot of information to take in. So you're one of America's kids, huh. How are you?

Well being a nation… gets tiring sometimes with all the workload they give us for our Country. It's also very crazy at the world meeting with everyone. You should ask your father to take you to one of them, so that you can see the chaos that goes on with all the nations in one room.

I haven't seen him lately, but I've heard rumors that he is hiding at China's house from Belarus. She's gotten a lot more persistent lately.

That's good too know! I should say poor france…. But that idiot probably deserved it. Say thanks to your friend for me, now I don't have to track him down and smack him with my frying pan. Arthur must have been pretty drunk though to run naked through your friend's lawn. He would never do something like that sober.

Oh really now? Kiku had told me they weren't at that stage in their relationship yet…. Guess ill have to install more cameras at his house. He'll thank me for it later when he wants a copy of the videos.

Your father also has the hots for Arthur, but don't tell him I told you. To the other rumors you've heard… I'm pretty sure the Spain and Romano one is false, but I can't be too sure about the Belarus raping Russia one... maybe that's another reason why he decided to hide at China's house.

Sincerely,

Hungary

P.S. Thank you for the pictures! They make a nice addition to my collection.

P.P.S Hello there fluffy.


	5. Czech Republic

Dear Hungary

It's Czech Republic here! It's been a long time since I last talked to you and the last world meeting was a week ago. Slovakia also sends his greetings from upstairs. I have a feeling that Prussia broke into your house again and if he is, can you send him to my house? Ludwig's having a panic attack and he's freaking crying. It's hard to imagine that GERMANY of all people is CRYING over Gilbert and this is like the fifth time this happened and Slovakia abandoned me. Geez, why am I related to them? It's sad. I don't like beating Prussia with the hilt of my sword everyday. It just doesn't pass through his thick head that people worry about him. But I still love him... In a twisted and odd way...

Oh, I also think that Germany maybe dating Italy. It's very... Interesting what he says when you give him enough beer... He also said a bunch of other things too...

From the land of the BEST beer in the world and fellow yaoi fan,

Czech Republic (Dominika Jankovic)

P.S, Oh, if France and Spain are also visiting, please send them over, I found out that they vandalized my closet. *Sigh* looks like I need to knock some sense into some more idiots. Ah, Ludwig finally stopped crying.

P.S.S, see you at the next meeting!

* * *

><p>Dear Dominika,<p>

Tell him I say hello too! It feels like its been a long time too, and I have so much stuff to tell you. I don't know if you've heard, but Arthur must have been pretty drunk since he was caught streaking.

Yea, he broke into my house again. He's passed out right now, when he regains consciousness I'll send him to your place. Ludwig's crying? Wow I cant picture him crying… Poor you having to be related to them all. You know you can come to my place anytime if you want to get away from the craziness over there. I get you mean, even if Gil does get on my nerves…. I do love him, in a weird way… hes like my best friend.

Oh he is! You should see some of the footage I've gotten from the two of them. If he says anything interesting next time he's drunk, don't forget to tell me!

From a fellow Yaoi Fan,

Hungary

P.S. Spain I haven't seen, have you checked Romano's place? As for france… he was also streaking with Arthur, and he well… ah he seemed to have had an accident thanks to one of Switzerlands niece or something…

P.P.S. See you then~


	6. Ali

Dear Miss Hungary,

I heard that you were accepting letters so i decide to make one.

I'm aaliyah but you can call me ali, if its easier, so yea

1)I think you are one of the most powerful women in hetalia so can you give me advice to protect myself from perverts much like France.

2)if you could go back in time and give your young self, what would it be?

3)Do you play an instrument and if so, which instrument cause i play clarient, bass clarient, and a little piano but not really

4)can you teach me how to bludegon someone with a frying pan, pwease

thanks so much and can a get a hug~

-Ali

* * *

><p>Dear Ali,<p>

Really? Why thank you dear, I appreciate that you consider me one of the most powerful women.

Well, to protect yourself from a pervert like Francis… you have to have an object to hit them with, like my frying pan. That's the easiest way to protect yourself. Or you can be like Liechtenstein and have a trigger happy older brother to protect you.

If I could go back in time… I'd probably give my younger self female clothes earlier in life, so I could have realized the truth of my gender sooner. Prussia never lets me forget the fact that I considered myself to be a boy for years, and it gets annoying… Though I guess I wouldn't have really met Gil or been such good friends with him if I hadn't had my gender confused…. So I'm not sure.

Roderich tried to teach me to play the piano once, but it didn't work out that good. I kept messing up, though he had a lot of patience with me.

To learn, you have to have practice. Just ask me and I'll send you either Gil or Francis so you can practice on them. They are good practice targets.

Sure thing, you can get a hug from me~

Sincerely,

Hungary


	7. Wisconsin I

Dear Miss Hungary,

Hi, it's me, Wisconsin, one of Americas kids. I'm sorry, I don't really have any yaoi stuff currently, I'm on lockdown as well. But, is big brother Prussia still sneaking into your house? If you really want him to stop, all you have to do is threaten to reduce his 'five meters' to 'five millimeters'.

I saw this one chick do it once, and she had Jim quaking behind a couch!

Bye,

Lea Jones, Wisconsin

* * *

><p>Dear Lea,<p>

Hello there, you are the second one of America's kids to send me a letter. Your brother Trenton, New Jersey sent me one earlier.

That's okay dear. Why did Alfred put you on lockdown?

That's actually a really good idea. I might use it the next time he sneaks in or tries something. Thank you for that.

Bye Bye,

Hungary


	8. Ayame II

Hi Hungary!

I get where you're coming from with that.

Blackmail should work well...

Anyways, I have an adorable SuFin pic that i would be happy to trade for an Eidelweiss pic! Hopefully you have something in your stash. I mean I get Austria was your husband but...

Ayame

* * *

><p>Hello there again,<p>

I convinced Roderich to let me go to Arthur's house later, and then we'll see if I have to resort to the blackmail.

Really? Berwald and Tino are so cute together! Though Tino really need to accept the fact Berwald considers him his "wife". I'll happily trade with you.

I actually do have some of Roderich and Vash…. He might have been my husband before, and I do love him and care for him…. Just not in that way. We still care for each other, but more of in a sibling way.

Hungary


	9. Illinois

Dear Hungary,

Hiya, what are your thoughts on Prussia?

Illinois.

* * *

><p>Hello Illinois,<p>

He's an idiot. An idiot with an ego so big, I'm surprised his head hasn't exploded yet.

Though… I guess he's my idiot and my best friend… even if he does break into my house all the time.

Don't tell him that though, he would never let me live it down.

Hungary


	10. Wisconsin II

Dear Miss Hungary,

Cool. Yes, I do remember hearing Trenton say something as such...

Why did Dad put me on lockdown? Well, the details are kind of confidential, but it involved Dad and the eyebrow bastard, so...

Yeah, he got mad. And England, whom I'm SERIOUSLY hating right now, said that' is no way for a young lady should be behaving, have you considered charm school possibly Alfred?'

And the worst part...

I think dad may possibly be considering it!

Good luck with Prussia,

Lea Jones, terrified Wisconsin.

* * *

><p>Dear Lea,<p>

Hmmm… that's okay, though something to do with England? *_*

Poor you, hopefully your father really doesn't really send you to a charm school like England is suggesting.

I used to think I was a boy in my younger days, till Gil told me I was actually a girl, so I acted… not so lady like for a long time… and so I know how it feels to be told "That's not how a lady should be behaving". Roderich used to tell me that all the time before we got married.

Anyways, you know your father loves pissing England off, so he might not actually send you...

If they do, you can ask me for help. I wouldn't mind…. Convincing them not to make you go. I have lots of things they wouldn't want others to see….

Good Luck,

Hungary


	11. New Jersey II

Hungary

Dear Miss Hungary

It sounds like what we states do, nothing but paperwork and meetings with our bosses and DC (annoying brat) and the big boss Obama.

The last time dad took us to one my twin sister Liberty (NY) set Arthur's basement on fire in front of Alice (London) and made it look like an accident. Liberty "accidentally" set Arthur on fire, and Fluffy was frightened by France or as my friend calls him Wine-slut screams and later ripped his clothes off in Arthur's hospital room as revenge for frightening him. Anthony (Massachusetts) turned Arthur into a chick twice which set France into rape-mode (I sent you the pics and video of the incidents).

Also dad said that when your a nation you deal with the UN"s bullshit and get blamed for all the shit going on in their country when they themselves where responsible and dad has to bail them out and prevent WWIII ( I swear if Dad was to go into isolation again most countries in Europe and the world would kill each other).

So Russia is with China, he's probably trying to get China to become one with him via threesome (maybe you should check the cameras in China's house). Most of my siblings think China's a dumbass because he doesn't realize that dad, him and all other countries is at the mercy of his boss and is a slave to his people and the last time he tried to control his people the Civil War happened and dad spilt into two personalities and is now medicated for multiple personalities. In fact such problems arise every time a country tries to control their people (France, England, and Russia). It's because of those dolts that over the years I have developed schizophreniaand was just released from the hospital in NYC and is heavily medicated and going to therapy.

Arthur was drunk and was shot five time in his ass for he will were a shit-bag for months and Wine-slut has been permanently neutered. My friend said your welcome in fact she became my niece because my sisters Amelia (Delaware) and Penny (PA) adopted her as their daughter. Her name is Paula Richardson.

Uncle Matt aka Canada showed up high at Paula's house two weeks ago, when she came homefrom court order visits to Arthur and France, but she didn't shoot at him instead she let him sleep it off and the next day she convinced Uncle Matt to get help for his drug problem, we ignored him because of his issues with weed and cause we had enough with him and some other sibling of mine being constantly high.

He can't deny it any longer because China walked in on them during sex. All China could say was suck balls which then was followed by Hong Kong sucking him off in Japan's guest room and I sent you everything from that incident.

Dad and Arthur just admitted their feeling for each other and I sent you two tickets toAmerica to visit Paula who loves yaoi and she has pictures that would make your nose bleed, plus her DNA matches that of Austria and Vash is not happy about Austria having a possible daughter and not taking any responsibility at all.

We just found out that the rumor of Romano being preggers is false but he has had more mood-swings then normal. I wouldn't put it past Belarus to rape Russia.

Sincerely Trenton Jones

P.S. Your welcome

P.P.S. The rest of the bad touch trio is on their way to visit Paula so you might want to go soon to participate in the fun of beating two morons.

P.P.P.S. Your one of the few people that Fluffy likes and won't poop on your house.

* * *

><p>Dear Trenton,<p>

Well that is, sadly, a big part of what we have to do. Even if we do hate paperwork and those boring meetings with our bosses, we have to them for our countries.

Whoah, that must have been "the incident" I once heard Arthur mumbling about, though he wouldn't elaborate. That's a lot that happened, interesting videos though….

Well your father is mostly right, that does tend to happen a lot in the UN, cause most of us hate admitting that we are wrong or did something wrong.

That might be true, though from some of the footage ive seen of china's place… I don't think he minds "becoming one with russia" most of the time.

Whoa~ Information overload. That's a lot of things that went on with you guys…

Thank you, ill use those tickets soon.

Romano has always been moody, so that's normal.

Sincerely,

Hungary

P.S. If that's the case … I might use the tickets sooner than expected

P.P.S. That's good to know.

Hungary


	12. Ayame III

Hi-hi, Hungary!

htt p:/ /ww w.z ero cha n.n et/ 991 246

There's you pic~

Finland is drunk and therefore horny.

And Su-san is as surprised as us all at just how...ASSERTIVE that man can be when drunk!

Ayame

* * *

><p>Hey Ayame,<p>

*nosebleed* Whoa! I wish I had caught that on camera! I didn't think his aggressiveness also continued in bed… I've only seen him being assertive when he's really mad.

I wonder how Berwald reacted to that…..

Thank you so much for that picture for my collection! How did you get it though?

Well to keep my side of the deal… here's a pic of Roderich and Vash I managed to take~

htt p:/ /fc03 .deviant art. net /fs71 /I /2010 /153 /0 /1 /APH _Roderich _ and _Vash _by _RhodeMary . jpg

though lucky for you, I took this one earlier today… and I feel really nice right now.

htt p:/ /img72 . pixiv. Net /img /pancyo /mobile /17529331 _ 480mw . jpg

Hehe enjoy,

Hungary


	13. Illinois II

Hungary,

…Romantic feelings perhaps?

Illinois

* * *

><p>Illinois,<p>

….Pffffttt… me?

Noooo… never….

Hungary


	14. Wisconsin III

Dear Miss Hungary,

I am an IDIOT. I freaking decided NOW would be a good time to try and catch Dad and He-who-shall-not-be-named ( Not Voldemort!) at it again.

I did...

But then I got caught.

And worse, they burned my media of it!

But that's not the worst...

Dad said I am going to a ... boarding school! A all girls one at that, for prissy rich girls!

And England swore that I was going , no matter if he had to drag me there myself!

..

I'm sorry , Miss Hungary, but I really don't think that your blackmail is going to help me at this point...

Goodbye,

Lea Jones, seriously sad and pissed Wisconsin.

* * *

><p>Dear Lea,<p>

I'm sorry to hear that. (both the fact that you got in trouble and that they burned the media of it)

Well... it can't be that bad...

Your father is embarrassed you caught them... and maybe when he gets over it, he might let you get out of that boarding school...

I guess, blackmail doesn't work for everything after all~

Good Luck in your New Boarding School,

Hungary


	15. Ayame IV

Hungary,

Aww~! They're sooooo cute~

I suspect that Berwald took advantage of the assertive moment! Who wouldn't?

XD

Ayame

* * *

><p>Ayame,<p>

Aren't they? Roderich would probably kill me if he found out i took that picture of them though!

Mhh~ I'm sure Tino enjoyed that xD

I really should go install more of my camera's at their places.

Hungary


	16. Illinois III Prussia

Hungary,

Keseseses...Uh- I mean...Illinois- that's me- totally not Prussia

Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear <em>"Illinois",<em>

Or should i say Prussia?

So help me, i know where you live!

Hungary

P.S. Don't you dare mention what i said in my last letter... uhh~ you know what, just forget i even sent it..._ though why were you asking that in the first place..._


	17. Connecticut

Dear Hungary,

Please pass this message along to Prussia, "I saw you at Canada's house two nights ago, messing around with Hungary's feeling isn't going to help anyone. Just fess up already, I'm sure England will hold Dad back

long enough for you to run away if you ask him nicely(well, beg on your hands and knees)"

Yeah, sorry about that. I'll mail you the pictures if you want. I got a pretty good shot. Well, any way, back to my stalking. I have a few cameras set up that need checking. Plus, that snow looks really pretty. I think I'll take a few photographs.

Sincerely yours,

Heather(Connecticut)

* * *

><p>Dear Heather,<p>

I'll be sure to pass on your message with Gilbert. I'm sure i can make sure it... sinks in, with the help of my frying pan.

Can you send me the pictures?

Where are the camera's set up? I'll gladly check them... as long as you let me keep a copy of whatever they recorded.

Sincerely,

Hungary


	18. Czech Republic II

Hello again Hungary!

Ludwig's basically gone emo when he found out that you know that he cries. Romano was teasing Ludwig for it and he was being a total bitch. Are you sure he really isn't pregnant?

I have a good feeling that Prussia learned his lesson but unfortunately, now HE'S the one crying because he walked in on Russia and China fucking each other and Russia almost got Gilbert and did... things to him.

Anywho, Slovakia found Antonio and brought him to my place because of the closet incident and I accidentally hit him too hard and now he's bleeding on my floor and that just made Romano even bitchier. So Romano does care... Slovakia's idea to shut him up was to give Romano beer and he started drawling on how good Antonio is in bed after a couple of drinks. Wow, I guess Ludwig isn't the only one who spills stuff when he's drunk.

Oh yeah, I heard about France being neutered. I must say though, the idiot deserved it. (yay, I don't have to whip him!) He won't be raping anyone from now on, will he? And Arthur being shot in the ass? I'm not surprised.

I heard from Slovakia that Denmark got Norway pregnant. It's just a rumor so I don't know... But he was having unusual mood swings and was cussing a whole lot. Not normal.

Hmm. Maybe I'll do the beer trick on him. Not on Denmark though, he can probably hold his alcohol better than I can. Norway's probably an easier target.

From fellow yaoi fan,

Czech Republic

P.S, I'll send you some of the footage that Philippines got of Russia and China. I almost got a nose bleed.

* * *

><p>Dear fellow yaoi fan,<p>

I can't wait for the next meeting so i can see that for myself!

I've checked and he's not. He's just moody cause he wants to be.

Ooo~ They must have done it somewhere besides Russia and China's house since my camera's have no evidence of it.

Gilbert crying? He wouldnt... I can't picture him crying... he never did when we where younger.

I would have loved to be there to hear Romano admit those things.

Denmark probably just did something to piss Norway off again. I know for a fact he's not pregnant.

Sincerely,

Hungary

P.S. Must be steamy then~


	19. Prussia I

Hungary,

How did you figure it out? The Awesome me let you figure it out!

Of course you do! I'm so Awesome everyone knows where the great Prussia lives!

Prussia.

P.S. Keseseses...

* * *

><p>Prussia,<p>

I don't know anyone else with a laugh as annoying as yours.

Sure you did... you keep on thinking that...

You are not awesome Gil. And the only reason everyone knows is cause you announce it to everyone you see.

Hungary

P.S. Is it true you were at... uhmmm... i forgot his name... but that guy related to america. Where you at his house? Thats what


End file.
